


Modeling Sessions

by umkimkai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon and Minhyuk attend an art school and when an ethereally beautiful model comes in and Hyungwon physically feels himself catching feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeling Sessions

Hyungwon appreciated the quietness in the streets of Prague before tourists poured out and before musicians took the street to make a few coins in their instrument cases. He pulled his iced latte up to his lips and clutched the artist’s portfolio tighter in his hands. 

Hyungwon still didn’t quite know what he was doing in art school. He considered his talent to be about average, yet he had somehow made it into a prestigious art school. In Prague, no less. Maybe he was better than he thought. 

He was halfway through his latte when he entered the school. Immediately, he was assaulted by a small fairy with dusty pink hair. 

Minhyuk made it a daily mission to throw himself around Hyungwon whenever possible and also steal his expensive Starbucks drinks. So as Hyungwon relinquished the rest of the latte to Minhyuk, he smiled down at the delicate boy. “Did you do Lestov’s homework?” 

Minhyuk waved his hand in a gesture of “devil-may-care”. “The day I do that old bat’s sketchbook work is the day I stop stealing your drinks.”

“So in other words, it can’t come soon enough?”

Minhyuk linked his free arm through Hyungwon’s tilting his head up to grin at his best friend. “You’re just bitter because I take your 6 dollar cappuccinos.” 

“You really don’t need anymore caffeine,” Hyungwon mumbled, steering them into their first class.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon had immediately clicked when they both came to the school,mostly because Minhyuk had insisted that Hyungwon’s choice in drinks were exquisite and he only associated himself with exquisite people. Thinking back, Hyungwon figured it was a load of bull just so Minhyuk could get free drinks but they had become close and he loved Minhyuk the most platonic way a guy could. 

Hyungwon figured the day would go like any normal Thursday, the morning starting off dull with non stop sketching of fruit for their double period of still life drawing. Minhyuk couldn’t sit still and Hyungwon frequently threw things at him to get him to stop wiggling. It had the opposite effect, really. 

After that, they separated, Minhyuk to color theory and Hyungwon to ceramics. Hyungwon liked ceramics because he loved the beautiful pottery his hands could sculpt, but he hated it because his clothes always got dust on them and he walked out looking like he’d been in a bakery rather than art school. Today it was particularly bad, because the minute he met up with Minhyuk for lunch, the older boy started cackling. 

“Oh my gosh Hyungwon how did you manage to get dust on your face? And you wore all black today too, damn you look like a mess!” 

Hyungwon shot him a glare, trying to rub the dust off of his face quickly. “Shut up or I’ll hug you and get dust on you too.” 

Minhyuk held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying it like it is, man no girls are gonna like you when you look like a dusty grandpa.” 

Hyungwon was ready to strangle Minhyuk’s dainty neck. He spent most of lunch listening to Minhyuk talk about a guy he met at the music shop he worked at. 

“–He came in and he started speaking in English and Hyungwon his English was so good I’m crying his voice was so deep it went straight through me and to my ass. Anyways I said I don’t really speak English, so he started speaking Korean. Do you know how badly I wanted to sit on him then? It was crazy! Anyways, I directed him to the hip-hop CD’s and he checked out and said thanks and left but I’m telling you the sexual tension was crazy.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at his friend. “So, you spoke maybe 4 sentences to him, at most, felt really horny, and then fantasized about him after he left?”

“You don’t know that I fantasized about him,” Minhyuk said, sipping his iced tea very indignantly. 

“Minhyuk I know you. And I know you fantasize about every cute guy you see.” 

“I haven’t fantasized about you,” Minhyuk said with a grin, flicking Hyungwon on the forehead. 

Hyungwon was unamused. “I am your best friend. Scratch that, only friend. It would be weird if you fantasized about me.” 

Minhyuk shrugged. “Whatever, I’m popular and you’re bitter. Come on, we need to go to Lestov’s class now or she’ll shit buckets because we were two minutes late.” 

“Why are you so crude?” Hyungwon muttered, trying to comb dust out of his hair. 

“I was a sexually repressed gay boy and now I’m in my rebellious college years. You should be crude too Hyungwon. Say, have you gotten laid yet?”

Hyungwon turned on his friend in surprise. “Why would you ask that?” 

Minhyuk shrugged. “Just curious.” 

Hyungwon refused to answer despite Minhyuk’s badgering all the way to the class. There were about twenty easels in a circle around a slightly raised podium in the center of the room. Minhyuk and Hyungwon sat next to each other, and as Hyungwon was getting his sketchbook out, Minhyuk let out a loud gasp. 

Hyungwon didn’t look up. Minhyuk was always gasping and raving about the models that came in. They ranged from thin dancers to muscular construction workers and every kind of body shape in between. Hyungwon was pulling out his pencil when Minhyuk slapped him hard on the arm. 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to bitch at him, but Minhyuk had an abnormally serious face, point aggressively at the model. Hyungwon looked up and his breath left his body. 

The man was dressed in only a robe and spoke with their professor with an easy smile. He was clearly charming her, if the blush on Lestov’s sixty seven year old face was any indication. He was beautiful. His face was a mix of soft angelic curves and hard masculine angles. His eyes appeared lightly lined in khol, and his light brown hair fell over them artfully. After a few more words, he stepped up to the podium, reaching for the tie on his robe. Hyungwon’s mouth suddenly dried out, and he drew in a shaky breath. 

Minhyuk’s giggle broke into Hyungwon’s intense study of the model’s perfection and he glared at his best friend. “What?”

Minhyuk laughed harder, and whispered loudly to Hyungwon. “You look like you want to devour him.”

Several of their peers looked up at Minhyuk’s words and snickered, and Hyungwon’s face grew red. He avoided their gazes by looking up at the model and waiting for Lestov to tell them to start. He was met with a gaze strong enough to knock him back, and Hyungwon blanched when he saw the smirk on the model’s face. It was almost predatory. He must’ve overheard Minhyuk too. Hyungwon never wanted to die more than he did in this moment. 

Lestov’s voice cut across the low hum of chatter in the room. “Thirty minutes for the first pose. Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Wonho.” 

Wonho was his name then. Hyungwon watched, unable to look away as Wonho slowly untied his robe and let it fall. An audible groan fluttered through the room and Hyungwon saw at least four girls and one boy fanning themselves. The boy was Minhyuk. 

Wonho was extremely well-endowed, to say the least. Miles of pale skin covered rippling muscles, and as Hyungwon started to sketch, he tried to keep his eyes from constantly wandering back to Wonho’s, uh… You know. 

Minhyuk kept staring at Hyungwon, making suggestive gestures. Hyungwon was perfectly ready stab his pencil through Minhyuk’s eye at this point, but he ignored the fairy boy in favor of the much more beautiful specimen in front of him. He looked up at Wonho, who was in a very relaxed pose. From Hyungwon’s point of view, it was a side profile, Wonho’s head tilted back as though he was standing in the rain. Hyungwon refused to let his mind wander into the territory of wondering what Wonho would look like if he was soaked. 

He continued sketching, and when he glanced up at one point, he found Wonho staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Hyungwon burned up again, and he caught Wonho’s lips curl into a smirk before resuming their relaxed expression. 

Hyungwon would need a cold shower later. 

After thirty minutes, Lestov had a couch brought in, and Wonho arranged himself on it in a way that was if not suggestive, certainly risque. No one fanned themselves this time, but Hyungwon looked around to see the girl on his right biting her lip and just staring at Wonho rather than sketching. And on his left, Minhyuk was tapping away on his phone. Hyungwon figured he was writing on his blog at how hot the model was. Or possibly texting Kihyun and Hyunwoo, their only friends outside of school. 

Hyungwon tried his best to focus on the drawing and what he was doing, but his pencil kept shaking with the adrenaline in his body and he looked more at Wonho than his paper. He felt bad for how messy and disproportionate the drawing was when they were packing up at the end. How was he supposed to capture the raw beauty presented to him when he could barely concentrate? The school day was over, so many students started filing out, whispering excitedly to each other and still casting glances at Wonho as they left. 

Minhyuk stuck by Hyungwon as he packed up, but not without a few comments. 

“Seriously dude, you yelled at me this morning for not doing work and you couldn’t even do work in class.” 

“Shut up,” Hyungwon hissed. Wonho was in the adjacent room, changing and he just wanted to hurry out before Wonho came back out and Minhyuk embarrassed him further. 

Minhyuk flipped through his own drawings. “Seriously, those muscles are crazy, I want to see the guy every day to draw him if not fuck him. Hyungwon, don’t just stand there. I don’t talk just to hear myself, you have to agree with me.”

“You most certainly talk just to hear yourself you asshole… But you’re right.” 

Minhyuk seemed satisfied, and his eyes flickered to the side, to something Hyungwon couldn’t see. Hyungwon turned to look, seeing Wonho in very tight pants and an even tighter white t-shirt. And a choker. Hyungwon was sure he was dead or dreaming because this was heaven.

Wonho had a smile on his face. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear and got interested.”

“Oh someone else is interested, don’t worry,” Minhyuk said before Hyungwon could save himself. Hyungwon glared murder at Minhyuk who merely preened under the attention. Wonho fixed Hyungwon with a smile and looked him up and down. “Is that so?”

“He can’t control his mouth,” Hyungwon said quickly, his hand covering Minhyuk’s face and effectively covering his mouth. Minhyuk made a noise of protest and Hyungwon’s hand clamped tighter. 

Wonho laughed and Hyungwon thought it was like honey for his ears. “Well if that’s the case, and you really aren’t interested in me, I must say I’m disappointed.” 

Hyungwon quickly shook his head. “No I am! Oh wait, shit that’s embarrassing. I’m sorry I’m not usually like this.” 

“Actually you’re always like this. Dorky and unable to convey your feelings properly,” Minhyuk managed to get out from behind Hyungwon’s hand. 

“Wow would you look at the time Minhyuk don’t you need to get to work?”

Hyungwon dropped his hand as Minhyuk ran out of the room, screaming “USE PROTECTION HYUNGWONNIE~”

“I’m so sorry,” Hyungwon said, staring down at the sketchbook still in his hands because looking up at Wonho might mean death. 

“Don’t apologize.” Wonho’s voice sounded so soft and inviting, Hyungwon looked up. It was as if Wonho’s entire demeanor changed. He seemed more relaxed and, maybe Hyungwon was misreading things, but he also looked a little embarrassed. He looked up at Hyungwon and bit his lip in a gesture that was both bashful and sinful. “I never formally introduced myself. My name is Shin Hoseok. Wonho is just a name I use when I model. It’s sort of a way to separate my personal life from my exhibitionism, you know?”

Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing this side of Hoseok was like a reminder that he was definitely still human, and therefore totally in Hyungwon’s league. “I’m Chae Hyungwon. I’m an art student. But um, I guess you already knew that since I’m here… That was Minhyuk, he’s my best friend and has no filter.” 

Hoseok laughed again, staring down at his shoes. “Yeah, I can see that. Um, would you mind if I looked at your drawing?”

Hyungwon blinked. “You mean the sketch? It’s not very good, I got distracted and it didn’t come out very nice.”

“I’d like to see it nonetheless,” Hoseok said, moving a bit closer to Hyungwon. “If it’s alright with you, that is.”

Hyungwon nodded and opened it up, flipping through the pages so Hoseok could see. He stopped at the page of Hoseok’s side profile. 

Hoseok leaned down and pointed. “I don’t know what you mean, this is amazing, Hyungwon. Seriously, you’re good.”

Hyungwon blushed for the umpteenth time that day and closed the sketchbook. “Thanks, but its not the best it could be.”

Hoseok leaned back a bit and looked Hoseok up and down. “Well then, why don’t we try again?”

“Huh?” Hyungwon said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his portfolio. 

“I’ll model for you again. Privately.” There was that smirk, the indicator that Wonho was back, and Hyungwon was suddenly very warm in the air conditioned room. “But first, may I take you out to dinner?”

Hyungwon quickly said yes, giving Hoseok his number before Hoseok had to leave for another modeling job. He winked at Hyungwon as he walked out,and after staring at his ass, Hyungwon scrambled to get his phone. 

turtle boy  
dude when do you get out of work???

fairy hoe  
at like 8 why???

turtle boy  
meet me at my place i need advice

fairy hoe  
why?

fairy hoe  
oh my god u got his number didnt u?

fairy hoe  
ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF UNCOOKED SPAGHETTI

fairy hoe  
DID YOU GIVE HIM A BLOWJOB IN LESTOV’S CLASSROOM!!!!???!?!!???

fairy hoe  
HYUNGWON YOU KINKY MINX YOU

turtle boy  
get off ur phone and get back to work

fairy hoe  
ur no fun

At exactly 8:05 pm, Hyungwon heard a furious knocking at his door and saw Minhyuk standing there as if he had run halfway across the city. 

“Did you get laid,” he asked seriously, inviting himself into Hyungwon’s flat like he had countless times before. 

Hyungwon gave Minhyuk a concerned look. “Minhyuk have you ever considered attending church?”

“I’m ninety percent sure I would burst into flames upon entering any holy place. Answer my question you asshole or you won’t get my advice on whatever it is.” Minhyuk took his shoes off and flopped onto Hyungwon’s couch, leaving Hyungwon to the loveseat. 

“No, I didn’t get laid. But it looks like I might. He asked me out to dinner, and I gave him my number.” Hyungwon left out the part about the private modeling session. If Minhyuk found out, Hyungwon would never be able to live it down. 

Minhyuk blinked. “So when’s the date?”

“He’s picking me up tomorrow night at 6.” 

“Seriously?! Damn, he really wants to sleep with you.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Isn’t it sleazy to sleep with someone on the first date? I don’t want to just be a fuck to him, that’s not the kind of person I am. Yeah, there’s sexual tension, but I don’t want it to be entirely physical.” 

Minhyuk sighed deeply, as though praying for patience. “Hyungwon, sweet adorable Hyungwon who sleeps like death and can’t flirt to save his fucking life, if it was entirely physical you two could have fucked on a desk right then and there. He wants to take you out to dinner, he’s picking you up, like that’s only shit a gentleman will do. He’s interested in more than your flat ass, I promise.” 

Hyungwon smiled, thankful to have an honest (though vulgar) friend like Minhyuk. “Your ass isn’t much better. It’s small.” 

“It’s small but it’s cute,” Minhyuk said, wiggling it in Hyungwon’s direction.

Hyungwon flung a pillow at Minhyuk. “Get yourself and your little butt out of my house.”

“Inviting me over and taking advice, then kicking me out? Talk about heartless. Can I at least have dinner.”

“No.”

“Bitch.”

“You know I’m kidding.” Hyungwon stood up and made them a five star dinner of ramen and pickled radish, throughout most of which Minhyuk kept talking about the guy he had a crush on, who came into the music store again that day. As it turned out, his name was Changkyun. Hyungwon smiled as Minhyuk talked, happy for his friend. 

The next day, after school was over and Minhyuk pressed a condom into Hyungwon’s hand before leaving for work, Hyungwon was gradually getting more and more nervous. He was dressed in semi-nice clothes, if a red dress shirt and black pants counted as nice. As 6 pm drew closer and closer, he started to pace around his apartment, the fear and anxiety building up. 

“What if he doesn’t come,” Hyungwon said hurriedly to Minhyuk over the phone. He normally wouldn’t call Minhyuk at work, but he was seriously freaking out right now. 

“Chill out, I’m sure he will. He practically undressed you with his eyes the other day, I doubt he’s just fucking with you. And if he is, you can always come to me.”

“Minhyuk, we’re both bottoms.”

“Fair point. I gotta go, Changkyun just walked in. Bye and good luck! Keep the condom!”

Minhyuk hung up and Hyungwon felt a little worse rather than better. 

Finally, at 2 minutes to 6, he heard a knock on his door. Hyungwon scrambled up, quickly composed himself, and walked to the door as though he hadn’t been anxious for the past 3 hours. When he opened the door and saw Hoseok, Hyungwon would be lying if he said he didn’t want to drop to his knees right there and worship Hoseok’s body. 

Hoseok’s hair was slicked back and he was in a blood red suit with a black shirt and looking like sin incarnate. He smiled, taking Hyungwon’s hand, pressing his lips to the knuckles. “Good to see you, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon whimpered softly, and Hoseok chuckled. “Sorry, did that throw you off?”

Hyungwon quickly composed himself. “Only a little bit.” He stepped out and closed the door. 

“Sorry, I’m dangerous that way.” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows at Hyungwon, biting his lip and walking downstairs. Hyungwon followed him out to Hoseok’s car, climbing inside. The drive to the restaurant was short and silent, filled with sexual tension. Hoseok climbed out first, opening the door for Hyungwon. Hyungwon recalled what Minhyuk said about Hoseok most likely being a gentleman. It looked like he’d been right. 

Hyungwon was surprised to see how nice the restaurant was, and he expressed as much to Hoseok as they sat down and ordered drinks. 

Hoseok laughed, smiling over the rim of his champagne glass. “I’m actually quite well off. I know there’s a stigma of models don’t make that much, but I have a very nice apartment. And I like to splurge on nice dates with good-looking art students.” 

Hyungwon nearly choked on his own champagne. “You keep saying that.”

“Saying what?” Hoseok inquired, tilting his head. 

“That I’m attractive and talented and stuff. Is it just because you want to sleep with me?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows scrunched together and he shook his head. “No, Hyungwon that’s not it. I mean, it’s certainly on my mind, and I will admit that when I first saw you I was drawn by your looks. But I also want to get to know you, that’s why I brought you on this date. I want to know why you smile and look down whenever someone compliments you, and I want to see your cute blush whenever I say something suggestive because it’s seriously adorable.” 

Hyungwon blushed, but this time didn’t break eye contact. “You mean it?”

“I’m a man of my word,” Hoseok said simply, reaching out to lay his hand over Hyungwon’s. It was a small gesture, but Hoseok’s hand was warm and fit so nicely on Hyungwon’s that he smiled, making the room a little brighter for Hoseok. 

They talked through dinner, Hyungwon telling Hoseok about how he entered art school as well as his misadventures with Minhyuk. Hoseok stuck to just one glass of champagne and drank water for the rest of the night, but Hyungwon got pleasantly buzzed, opening up more. 

“So one time me and Minhyuk were going to sneak into an abandoned warehouse and look for ghosts and stuff, and our friends Hyunwoo and Kihyun were with us too, but Kihyun got scared and started screaming so loud the cops came and we had to run. But while we were running, Kihyun was too slow and still half crying from fear so Hyunwoo grabbed him and threw him over one shoulder and we kept running.” 

Hoseok laughed, slapping one hand on the table. “I’d love to meet your friends sometime. You all sound like you have a lot of fun.” 

“We do.” Hyungwon smiled and downed yet another glass of champagne. “Minhyuk is dirty minded though. He gave me a condom for tonight.” 

Hoseok’s eyebrows shot up, and he tilted his head. “Is that so?”

Hyungwon nodded, his cheeks flushed and his breath sweet with alcohol as he leaned over the table. “Jokes on him, I have some at home already.” He was grinning, but it quickly melted away when he saw the look on Hoseok’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Check please,” Hoseok said, waving a waiter down and grabbing his jacket. 

Hyungwon pouted. He was having a good time, why did Hoseok want to leave him?

Hoseok paid the check and Hyungwon stood up, stumbling a bit. Hoseok wrapped an arm around Hyungwon, whispering a “Woah, steady there.” Hyungwon leaned on Hoseok, letting his head fall into the crook of Hoseok’s neck and shoulder. Hoseok’s cologne washed over him and he groaned softly. Hoseok was so warm, he could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of his shirt and he decided that he was definitely going to fuck Hoseok tonight. 

“Where are we going?” He asked when Hoseok deposited him in the passenger seat of his car. 

“Either your place or mine, whichever you feel more comfortable with,” Hoseok said, moving around to the other side of the car. He got into the driver’s seat, glancing over at Hyungwon. “What’s your decision?”

“Mine,” Hyungwon said. “You still need to model for me.” 

Hoseok nodded and started his car. What normally would’ve been a ten minute drive was reduced to five because Hoseok was in a damn hurry to get Hyungwon on a flat surface and naked.

Hoseok didn’t forget his manners in his lust, opening the door for Hyungwon and guiding him inside with a possessive arm around Hyungwon’s waist. Hyungwon leaned into the touch, his own hands starting to wander. He ran one up the expanse of Hoseok’s back, then started playing with the hairs at the base of Hoseok’s neck. He dragged his fingers through Hoseok’s hair experimentally, and the response was immediate. 

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon’s waist, slamming him against the nearest wall and pressing their lips together with a bruising urgency. Hyungwon groaned, his body arching up as he drank in everything Hoseok was willing to let him take. Hoseok broke away all too soon and Hyungwon whined, annoyed. 

“You need to keep your hands to yourself until we get inside your apartment and I’m naked, got it?” Hoseok purred, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. Hyungwon gulped and nodded, unlocking the door of his apartment and leading Hoseok inside. 

Much to Hyungwon’s disappointment surprise, he was not slammed against the wall again. Hoseok merely strolled in, viewing the apartment with a cool expression. With his suit and hair, he looked like one of the sexy bosses you’d see on the cover of a trashy romance novel and Hyungwon was way too willing to play the secretary bent over the desk begging to be fucked. 

Hoseok arched an eyebrow. “Where should we go? I still need to model for you.”

Hyungwon took Hoseok’s hand, leading him into his bedroom. His sketchbook lay on the bed already, and Hoseok looked around, smiling. “Your room is so bare. You should hang up some pictures. Or some drawings.” 

Hyungwon blushed. “Nah, I couldn’t do that.” 

“Sure you could. Once you finish sketching me, just hang up pictures of my naked body everywhere. And there you have it, beautiful art.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Hyungwon said, sitting down with his sketchbook and a pencil. 

Hoseok winked at him. “What kind of poses do you want?” 

Hyungwon met Hoseok’s heavy gaze. “Whatever you feel good about.” 

Hoseok smirked and licked his lower lip. He started to strip, and Hyungwon couldn’t have looked away even if he was forced to. It quickly started to feel more like he’d hired a hooker than a simple modeling session. Hoseok’s actions were deliberate and slow. He let his jacket and tie fall to the ground, then kicked off his shoes. He looked at Hyungwon as he slowly undid each of the buttons on his shirt. 

When he got down to just his boxers, he bit his lip. “Should I keep going?” He inquired, one eyebrow quirking up. 

“Fuck it all,” Hyungwon growled, tossing his sketchbook to the side and surging over to Hoseok. Their lips met and it was even better than the first. Hoseok licked into his mouth, unbuttoning Hyungwon’s shirt alarmingly quickly and the last of their clothing was shed. Hoseok broke away, shoving Hyungwon back onto the bed. 

“Right drawer on my nightstand,” Hyungwon muttered and Hoseok moved away, digging around for lube and a condom while Hyungwon started to rut into his hand, his breathing heavy. 

Hoseok was back over him in a moment, his Cheshire Cat grin filled with devilish intent. “Just couldn’t wait for me, could you? You started to get yourself off, huh?”

Hyungwon’s only response was a needy whimper, his fingers tugging Hoseok down by the hair for another kiss. As he let Hoseok taste his mouth, he felt a finger at his entrance. He relaxed, rocking into the motion as he let Hoseok stretch him. Hoseok kissed along his cheeks and neck, moving down to Hyungwon’s chest. “Fuck Hyungwon, you’re so beautiful. You should start modeling with me, fuck…”

He pressed a second finger in, cutting off the response Hyungwon was about to snap and turning it into a long whine. “Hoseok please, go faster. Please, please…” He begged, his spine arching off the bed as he tried to gain more friction. Hoseok watched, inserting one last finger. Watched as Hyungwon lost all remaining bashfulness and started chanting his name like a prayer. He watched until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

Hoseok rolled the latex over his dick, Hyungwon watching hungrily. He pressed himself slowly into Hyungwon, trying not to hurt him. Hyungwon’s arms wrapped around Hoseok’s broad shoulders, and he leaned up, hissing into Hoseok’s ear. 

“Hoseok if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to fucking die. Please don’t tease. Fuck me, please. Break me.”

“Shit,” Hoseok murmured, his hips pistoning forward. Hyungwon screamed. He screamed as Hoseok set a brutal pace. He screamed Hoseok’s name so loud it reverberated off the walls, and Hoseok bit into his lower lip to keep himself from spilling out a mantra of Hyungwon’s name. He failed. 

They came at the same time, their names on each other’s lips, and their eyes locking in the almost darkness of the room. Hoseok’s hand found Hyungwon’s and their fingers locked. Hair had fallen into Hoseok’s face, and it tickled Hyungwon’s cheek when he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. The kiss was soft, and Hyungwon’s lips felt like velvet against Hoseok’s. Hoseok smiled, and Hyungwon blushed, burying his face into Hoseok’s neck. He was happy. 

Later, after they’d both taken a shower (in which Hyungwon had dropped to his knees and gotten Hoseok off again), Hoseok sat by the bay window in Hyungwon’s room, wearing a sweatshirt that was too large and staring down at the quiet street deep in thought. 

Hyungwon reached discreetly for his sketchbook, capturing Hoseok’s face and pose in charcoal. He tore the page out and walked over to Hoseok, startling him out of thought. 

“What is it?” Hoseok asked, his eyes heavy with sleep and content. 

Hyungwon shyly showed him the drawing, and Hoseok broke into a large smile.

“This is the first of many,” Hyungwon promised, his eyes meeting Hoseok’s. “If you want to stay.” 

Hoseok leaned in, pressing his forehead to Hyungwon’s. “The first of many,” he repeated, linking their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing except Minhyuk's lack of a filter whenever he opens his mouth. Also, kudos to anyone who recognizes the references to the Daughter of Smoke and Bone series wink wonk.


End file.
